


Eden test

by Hopeful_monster



Series: Choose your own adventure [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Desert Island Fic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_monster/pseuds/Hopeful_monster
Summary: As the Storm bears down on Arcadia Bay it does not destroy everything in its path, it moves things and people to a seeming paradise on an island. However, Eden had its share of evils to test the inhabitants





	1. Prologue

Kate looked on as the tornado swept towards the town she had called home for the last few months and quietly wondered if it was God’s way of wiping this sinful place from existence. Though on the surface Arcadia bay didn’t seem like a modern-day Sodom or Gomorrah, the recent events had made her wonder. The murder of the girl in the toilets at school by a fellow student, followed by the revelation of what he had done to her and other girls who he and a teacher had drugged. The activities of the Vortex club, with their hedonistic excess of promiscuity, alcohol and drugs. 

 

Even Kate knew she was a sinner, her actions at the party had been seen by hundreds of people online. Even though her drink had been tampered with, it had just it “just revealed her inner sinful nature for all to see,” according to her aunt. A small part of her wondered what the old bag would do if someone dosed her, but Kate felt guilt for even thinking those kinds of thoughts. She made a quick prayer for her family and to ask for her sins to be forgiven before she let the winds take her. 

 

 

\--//-- 

 

Victoria looked at the storm in the rear-view mirror of the school bus she was driving, and the disclaimer of ‘objects in the rear-view mirror are closer than they appear’ was not comforting her. The driver had taken a blow to the head so she had taken over driving duties while someone behind her tended to him. 

 

Despite her limited experience with driving buses, which was up until 5 minutes ago none, and the vile driving conditions, Victoria was going hell for leather down the road away from town. She was too young and had too much to do in her life to die now. And if rumours were to be believed she he’d narrowly escaped a trip to the ‘dark room’ to suffer the same fate as Kate or Rachel. 

 

She took a hard left to head to the interstate to get away from this doomed one-horse town. She heard a brief cry of dismay from behind her and suddenly realised that she had taken the wrong turning. Instead of the interstate, they were heading back to town on the coastal road. She swore quietly as the storm loomed over them before they were completely engulfed. 

 

\--//-- 

 

On the island, its lone inhabitant huddled in a cave waiting for the storm to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate memories of the storm were fragmentary at best. She remembered the cold wind and small flashes of pain as things hit her. She remembered the slam into the water, but then things got fuzzy. The salt water gave way to sand. Then there was a brown shape followed by a jostling movement. Then she felt her body being manipulated, which bright back unpleasant reminder of the Dark Room. However, until the dark room, it wasn’t as harsh or clinical. Also, the salty, bitter taste that had accompanied Mr Jefferson’s tender care was substituted for a rich, sweet flavour. The problem was her awareness faded in and out before any serious thought or analysis of her situation could take place. 

The first time she was truly, but barely, conscious was later as she dozed. She could hear someone shuffling about and the crackle of a fire. None of this was quite enough to rouse her, but it all was registering on some level. What brought her to full consciousness in less than a heartbeat was when the shuffling came closer and she felt something press against her lips that wormed it’s way into her mouth before the squirting a warm fluid down her throat. Bolting upright she pushed the person away, spraying the milky white contents of her mouth out over them. The person, from what little Kate could make out in the dim firelight, was a surprised looking teen who then smiled broadly and launched themselves at Kate to give her a fierce hug before jumping back with an embarrassed and apologetic look on their face. In this brief exchange, Kate learned three things. firstly they were very strong, secondly they were happy to see Kate awake, and lastly, both were topless. 

 

After grabbing the nearest thing, which happened to be an old, threadbare towel, to cover herself she looked again at the rooms other occupant who was now sitting cross-legged on the floor looking at her nervously. They had an eclectic mix of features which made trying to guess even basic things difficult. Kate would have doubted there was an ounce of fat on them, making them look lean but not butch. However, they had small breasts with lighter puffy nipples which make Kate think they were either a pre-teen boy or a teenage girl. They had an olive competition but were covered in freckles, especially below their pale blue eyes, and their once brown hair had been bleached blonde by the sun. 

While Kate was studying the room’s other occupant, they began worrying their bottom lip between their teeth and folded their arms in front of themselves as the shyly looked away, eyes occasionally flicking up to glance at Kate. Kate realised she must have been staring at her host for a while which was obviously making them nervous. She blushed as she started to apologise, “Sorry for staring. I’m just a bit... I ... Hello, my name is Kate.” 

As she said her name she pointed at herself in case they didn’t speak English. They smiled, a little nervously but it was a smile, and gave an adorable little finger wave. Kate waved back and her companion's smile grew more confident and waved again. It reminded Kate of meeting her much younger cousins for the first time. Kate smiled and then asked, “What’s your name? “ 

To Kate surprise this simple question made the blood drain from the face of her new friend who began looking round in a panic. At this Kate began to worry that she had violated some local custom or broken some taboo when the local seemingly had a revelation. They held their hand out, palm up, and nodded to Kate. Keeping her towel secure she held out her hand, mirroring the native, who took Kate’s hand and started writing. M. As they spelt out a word Kate noticed that despite the gentleness with which her hand was being held, there was a lot of strength in them. A. Kate guessed that given the silence from her friend and the fact they had to spell out their name in this fashion that they were unable to speak, but did understand English. X. Max. That was his name. 

“Well hello, Max, thank you for all your help. I hope we become good friends.” Kate said, which earned an emphatic nod and another hug. However, during the hug, she heard sniffing from Max, who pulled back, pointed at Kate and himself and waved his hand in front of his nose, then at both again and scrubbed under his armpits. You/me smelly. You/me wash. 

Kat would have sniffed herself but now that Max had mentioned it she could smell the stale sweat on her and feel the crusty deposits of sweat on her skin. There was also the ... stuff that was in her mouth before. She’d never tasted a boys’... emissions before and from what she’d picked up from friends and the Internet was conflicting but generally fell on the salty side of flavours so she wanted to be sure it wasn’t that. “A wash sounds like a good idea, but before we go what we’re you putting in my mouth? “ 

Max nodded to a coconut shell next to Kate, who picked it up and gave the milky white contents a smell. Her first thought was of her sister’s shampoo but then realised it was the honey and coconut in the shampoo she was remembering. The rich sweet flavour made the sip she started with turn into draining the bowl and licking her lips to get the last of the flavour. As she finished she found Max staring at her curiously. “Sorry that was so nice I couldn’t help myself.” 

His response was simply a look of ‘so what’ and gestured to the exit, which opened in a larger tunnel which opened in turn to the night sky. Despite the hour, the light from the moon and stars gave enough light for Kate to easily follow Max. In fact, the light made everything a look like you were looking through some camera filter from Mr Jefferson’s class. That thought started to remind her of all that had happened before the storm, smothering her in a blanket of depression and slowing her steps to almost a complete stop. The whispers and thrown notes, the stares that even now seem to have burnt into her skin. However, before the dark clouds completely engulfed her Max took her hand and smiled innocently at her which, like a refreshing breeze, dispelled the miserable miasma around her. 

They walked hand in hand for the short trip to a waterfall which Max nodded to and mimed washing before starting to undo his loincloth. Kate immediately stopped him saying “Boys and girls shouldn’t wash together.” 

Max’s face twisted through a number of expressions in a heartbeat or two. First was a puzzled ‘yeah, so’, followed swiftly by dawning comprehension leading to the final angry, yet adorable, pout. Max then pointed at himself, crosses his arms and held a single finger between his legs. Then pointed at himself again and made mound motions on his chest. Me not boy. Me girl. And to illustrate the point Max undid the last knot around her waist revealing nothing between her legs except a fine covering of hair. 

Kate was mortified beyond belief. Not only was a near stranger stark naked in front of her, pointed emphatically between her legs, she had also got her rescuers gender wrong. She was also kind of embarrassed as, although she had never admitted it to herself let alone anybody else, she had always been envious of those girls who had greater assets than her and the confidence it seemed.to bring, and poor Max was even less well endowed than she was. 

Max crossed her arms under her breasts in an effort to enhance them while Kate tried to apologise, but it did nothing except make it difficult for Kate to keep a straight face. Kate finished her apology by saying, “Is there anything that can be done to make up for it ?” 

At that, a sly smile crept across Max’s face before she swooped kate into her arms and threw her into the pool. As kate surfaced from her impromptu swim she saw Max standing on the bank silent,y laughing at her, up until Kate hit her with a face full of water she managed to throw at the sun-bleached brunette. 

And with that, the water fight began.


End file.
